Gone
by h0p3l355r0m4nt1c
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. Edward has been gone a year. Bella grows closer to Jacob, and he tells her he loves her. She's used to Edward being gone, but what if he returns? Would she still want him? Or would she choose Jacob? PLEASE R&R!
1. My Life Now

Gone

My Life Now

My life now was less complicated than it used to be. Edward had left me almost a year ago. For months and months I struggled to keep it together, as if a hole formed in my heart. Thankfully, Jacob was there to help me stay strong. We developed a strong bond. He became my best friend.

Jacob lived in La Push where the Quileute tribe originated from. Not too long ago, he transformed into a werewolf. Of course, he was still human, he tripled in size, and his physical age looked to be about twenty-five, instead of sixteen.

I no longer cared that the Cullen's didn't reside in Forks anymore. I got adjusted to that a long time ago. Although, at times, I missed them. They were another family to me. Not only did I love Edward, but his family truly made me feel like another part of their family. Esme was so loving toward me, and had such compassion. Carlisle was a doctor, so whenever I ran into trouble (bleeding from a paper cut, for example) he would fix it up for me. Alice was like a sister to me. As for Rosalie…she gave me the cold shoulder, but nonetheless, she was still like family. Emmett and Jasper were great too. But their love for me never compared to the love that Edward had for me. Except that love no longer existed.

"Bella?" Jacob interrupted my thoughts as we drove in his car on the way back from La Push.

"Yeah? I'm sorry, Jake, I was spacing out." I admitted sheepishly.

"I have something to confess to you…." He said hesitantly.

I glanced up at him in amazement. "What is it?"

He struggled with the right words. "I'm…..in love with you."

I froze in my seat. Did he really just say that? I was confused. I was more than confused—I was bamboozled.

"You-you are?"

He nodded. "Yeah…I know you only care about me as a friend, but I've always had a bit of a crush on you, since we met."

I grinned. Sure, it had been obvious that Jacob liked me—well, loved me—but it took a lot of guts for him to come out and say it. I was astonished that he did. And I was happy, because I felt over all these months, I've connected with him. Then again, I wasn't sure. I wanted to think it over before we started any type of relationship that was beyond our friendship.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Charlie's house. His cruiser was parked in the driveway. I assumed he was watching a baseball game on television, like he always had. Jacob and I sat in silence in his car for a few minutes. It seemed he expected me to say something. Finally, I broke the ice.

"Um…Jacob," I started, then paused for a second to choose the phrases. Then I began again. "I'm not sure how I feel for you. Let me think it over, okay?" I said to him gently.

"Oh…that's fine. Take all the time you need."

I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Pick me up around noon."

He agreed. "See you then."

I quickly jumped out of his car and headed into my house. Charlie was sitting in front of the television, watching the baseball game as expected. "Bells?"

"Yeah, it's me, Dad."

He poked his head from the archway. "How was hanging out with Jacob?"

I nodded. "It was great. I'm tired though, I'm going to bed."

"See you in the morning," he murmured.

That night, I dreamt about something that I hadn't in a while. Edward. I imagined we were in the meadow, and we were staring at each other endlessly. Then he murmured in my ear, "I love you." He also was kissing along my jaw and down to my neck while I tried to breathe. My eyes fluttered open as something startled me. It was when I woke up from my dream, and found someone standing in my room, watching me.


	2. Am I Dreaming?

Hey guys,

hope you enjoy this second chapter! you'll finally find out who is in Bella's room...you may be surprised, you may be not. but there's a bit of a twist when this chapter concludes. please read and review!

Am I Dreaming?

_Am I dreaming?_ I thought to myself. _Or am I dead? _I was dead, or on the verge of dying. I dismissed those thoughts immediately. My heart raced in my chest as the dark figure glared at me from the corner of my room. I hesitated for a minute to think of the right words to say in this type of situation. If it was Laurent or Victoria, and they had come to kill me, I had better plead for them to let me live, or else.

"Don't kill me, please, whoever you are," I whispered quietly. I breathed in and out heavily, as the figure stepped forward towards me.

"Bella. You are so ridiculous!" said the voice, and laughing a familiar laugh. Sigh of relief. It was Edward. But wait, what was he doing here?

"Oh, Edward. You scared me. I thought you were Victoria or something."

"Well, I'm sorry that I frightened you," he said quietly.

I was bewildered for a moment. Why was he here? He had specifically promised that to me that I would never see his face again, but yet, here he was in my room. "What are you doing here?"

His golden eyes looked down at the floor for a brief moment, and then looked into my eyes once again. "I wanted to check up on you, and to see how you were."

I sat up from my bed, still confused. "If I remember correctly, you said that you promised-_promised_—" I put emphasis on the word, "that you would never see me again. But why are you back? You've hurt me enough already by leaving unexpectedly, and this is just because you didn't love me anymore, and you thought my life would be better without you?!" I practically yelled at him. I took a second to hear that Charlie was still snoring. _Phew._

He was literally speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He pondered for a minute. Then he started to speak again. "To be honest, I've hurt myself too, by leaving you. I thought it would've been the best idea, but it truly wasn't. Every moment we were apart, I thought of you. I attempted to talk myself into believing that I didn't love you anymore, but I lied. I lied to you, and I lied to myself. I shouldn't have done that. And to know that I hurt you so much? That, I will never forgive myself for doing to you. I'm sorry, Bella. I should've never left you." He finally finished, like he was reciting a monologue from Shakespeare.

I was stunned at what he had said. But the question was, did I still love him? Or did I love Jacob? Could I take him back after all he had done? I wasn't sure. "Thank you, I appreciate that." I finally said.

His eyes widened at me. "Well? Should we…?"

I shook my head. "Edward…I think you were right. It is dangerous for us to be together, and it has caused you so much stress to protect me every second from danger. I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'm over you. You were gone a year, what did you expect me to do, wait for you to come back? I didn't think you would ever come back. So…I moved on. Jacob just revealed to me that he's in love with me, and I might be in love with him as well." I was overwhelmed that I had actually said that to a guy—er, vampire—that I used to be mad crazy in love with.

He grinned, but his eyes looked like they were in pain. "Well…if you're content with him, then I'll be supportive of that. But I can see that I came all the way here for nothing, basically."

I frowned. "I'm sorry, but it's true, I've moved on. We can be friends, though, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, of course. We can keep in touch from time to time, because I don't live in Forks. We live in Los Angeles now."

"Oh, that's right…can you jot down your contact information? I'll call you up randomly and we can chat. Like friends would do."

He agreed. "Right…like friends would normally do."

In his perfect script he wrote his contact information. Then we said a quiet goodbye, he kissed my forehead gently, and whispered, "Goodbye, Bella. I hope Jacob is able to make you happy, and we'll always be friends."

That was the last time I saw Edward for years to come.


	3. Note from the Author

Letter from the author:

Hey everyone!

I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews. Unfortunately I haven't had time to work on the next chapter, and I'm still thinking about how I will continue this story with the twist I put on it. However, you should expect it within the next couple of weeks, since I will have 2 weeks off for the holiday break. Keep reviewing if you haven't read already, and I know there are tons more of Twilight fanfics out there. And I'm sure most of you know that _New Moon_ movie will be coming out next year! So excited for that. Anyway, I'll post something up soon.

PS: I posted up poems that I wrote that are based on all the books in the series. Please read and review if you haven't already, thanks.


End file.
